magicznafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ginny Potter (zd.Weasley)
thumb|268px|Ginny Weasley Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Potter (z domu Weasley) urodziła się 11 sierpnia 1981 roku[1]. Jest najmłodszym dzieckiem Artura iMolly Weasley. Ma długie, płomienno rude włosy. Kolor ten jest zresztą typowy dla Weasleyów. Swoje brązowe oczy odziedziczyła po matce. Jak mawiają jej bracia, bliźniacy Fred i George, jest bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą i mimo swojego niepozornego wyglądu, obdarzona jest dużą mocą. Ginny wyspecjalizowała się w rzucaniu upiorogacków. Jest pierwszą od wielu pokoleń dziewczyną, która urodziła się w rodzie Weasleyów. Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, od 1992, do1999 roku. Biografia Ginny i pani Weasley na stacji King's Cross Ginny jest jedyną córką Weasleyów i przez całe swoje dzieciństwo, mieszkała w rodzinnym domu, w Norze, która położona jest nieopodal mugolskiej wioski Ottery St. Catchpole.Ma pięciu braci. Jej pokój położony jest na trzecim piętrze. Z okna roztacza się widok na ogród, natomiast ściany obwieszone są plakatami Fatalnych Jędz, oraz Gwenog Jones, słynnej zawodniczki, grającej w Harpiach z Holyhead [2]. Gdy Ginny skończyła sześć lat, zaczęła się samodzielnie uczyć latania na miotle. Jej bracia nie pozwalali jej grać ze sobą w quidditcha, więc gdy nikt nie patrzył, włamywała się do szopy na miotły. Nigdy nie została na tym przyłapana i fakt ten wyszedł na jaw dopiero osiem lat później, gdy wzięła udział w swoim pierwszym treningu z drużynąGryffindoru.[3] Ginny marzyła o pójściu doHogwartu, odkąd wrócił z niego Bill, jej najstarszy brat.[4] Lato 1992 roku Ginny przerażona nagłym spotkaniem z Harrym w Norze. Po tym, jak spotkała Harry'ego na King's Cross, Ginny zaczęła się w nim podkochiwać i mówiła o nim przez cały czas. Kiedy Harry przybył do Nory po tym, jak Ron, Fred i Georgeuwolnili go od Dursleyów, Ginny nagle zrobiła się nieśmiała i bała się odezwać w jego obecności. Pierwszy raz spotkała go u siebie w domu, gdy schodziła na śniadanie. Zobaczyła Harry'ego siedzącego przy stole i natychmiast wróciła do swojej sypialni. Od tej pory przebywała głównie w swoim pokoju, ale czasami wyglądała przez drzwi, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, idącego do pokoju Rona. Kiedy była już zmuszona do przebywania z Harrym w jednym pomieszczeniu, nabrała zwyczaju do upuszczania trzymanych w danym momencie przedmiotów. Dziennik Toma Riddle'a i Komnata Tajemnic Ginny pisząca w Dzienniku Toma Riddle'a. Ginny zaczęła Hogwart pierwszego września 1992 roku i została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Jeszcze przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu, znalazła w swoich rzeczach Dziennik Toma Riddle'a i zaczęła w nim pisać. Ku jej zdziwieniu, stary dziennik zaczął jej odpisywać i to słowami pełnymi zrozumienia. Ginny zaufała mu i zaczęła wylewać w niego wszystkie swoje żale. Pisała o tym, jak dokuczają jej bracia, o tym, że musi nosić używane szaty, oraz że Harry Potter chyba jej nie lubi. Tom zainteresował się Harrym, więc Ginny zdradziła mu całą jego historię. Wspomnienie Toma żywiło się jej żalem i wszystkimi sekretami. Dzięki temu Tom Riddle zaczął stopniowo przejmować nad nią kontrolę. Ginny otwierająca Komnatę Tajemnic. Po ataku na Panią Norris, Ginny była bardzo przygnębiona, a jej bracia uznali, że jest po prostu wielką miłośniczką kotów. Otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic kolejne dwa razy i ponownie zakończyło się to tylko petryfikacją. Tym razem spotkało to Colina Creevey i Justina Finch-Fletchleya. Po tych wydarzeniach stała się jeszcze bardziej zmartwiona, ale tym razem tłumaczono to sobie tym, że siedziała z Colinem na zaklęciach. Fred i George chcieli ją rozweselić, ale robili to w niewłaściwy sposób. Chowali się za posągami i wyskakiwali na nią znienacka. Ginny leżaca na podłodze wKomnacie Tajemnic. Ginny próbowała powiedzieć Harry'emu i Ronowi co się dzieje, ale nie zdołała tego zrobić, gdyż przeszkodził jej Percy. Tom chciał dopaść Harry'ego za wszelką cenę. W tym celu zmusił Ginny, by napisała na ścianie swoje pożegnanie i zabrał ją do Komnaty Tajemnic, licząc na to, że Harry przyjdzie ją uratować. Ginny wlała w pamiętnik tak wiele swojego życia, że nie była w stanie przeciwstawić się Tomowi, w dodatku umożliwiło mu to opuszczenie pamiętnika, jako istota niemal cielesna. Tom stawał się coraz silniejszy, natomiast Ginny straciła przytomność i z każdą chwilą była coraz bliżej śmierci. Ocalenie przed śmiercią w Komnacie Ginny próbuje powiedziećHarry'emu o Dzienniku Toma Riddle'a. Gdy Ginny ocknęła się w Komnacie Tajemnic, zobaczyła, że Harry zniszczył dziennik kłem bazyliszka i uratował jej życie. Zapłakana i przerażona, opowiedziała Harry'emu, co się wydarzyło. Była pewna, że za to wszystko wyrzuca ją ze szkoły. Myliła się jednak. Albus Dumbledore powiedział, że Lord Voldemort (czyli Tom Riddle) uwodził już starszych i bardziej doświadczonych czarodziejów. Odesłał ją do skrzydła szpitalnego, by tam mogła odzyskać siły. Drugi rok Ginny z rodziną w Egipcie. Latem, 1993 roku, Ginny, razem z całą rodziną pojechała do Egiptu, by odwiedzićBilla. Wycieczka mogła się odbyć, gdyż jej ojciec wygrał w loterii Proroka Codziennego, siedemset galeonów. Bill oprowadził rodzinę po egipskich grobowcach. Matka nie pozwoliła Ginny wejść do ostatniego, gdyż było w nim wiele zmutowanych szkieletów. Lato 1994 roku i Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu Ginny, Harry, Hermiona, Ron,Fred i George na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu. Latem 1994 roku, Ginny spędzała dużo czasu z Hermioną, która zatrzymała się w Norze, ze względu na zbliżający się finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. Dzieliła z Hermioną swój pokój, oraz namiot, w czasie mistrzostw, to zbliżyło je do siebie. Hermiona wiedziała, że Ginny kocha się w Harrym. Poradziła jej, by starała się zrelaksować i być sobą w jego towarzystwie, oraz żeby zaczęła spotykać się z innymi ludźmi. Wciąż wstydziła się Harry'ego, ale wzięła sobie do serca rady Hermiony i starała się zachowywać normalnie w towarzystwie Harry'ego. Na finał Mistrzostw udała się razem z ojcem, Harrym, Hermioną i wszystkimi swoimi braćmi. Po zakończeniu finału, zwycięstwo Irlandii zostało przyćmione przez zamieszki, wywołane przez śmierciożerców, którzy chcieli przypomnieć wszystkim o swoim istnieniu. Hogwart i Bal Bożonarodzeniowy Ginny wróciła do Hogwartu, gdzie utrzymywała swoje dobre relacje z Hermioną. Ginny była jedyną osobą, której Hermiona powiedziała o tym, że Wiktor Krum zaprosił ją na bal. Jako uczennica trzeciego roku, Ginny nie mogła wziąć udziału w balu, chyba, że zaprosiłby ją ktoś ze starszej klasy. Gdy Neville zapytał ją, czy pójdzie z nim na bal, Ginny zgodziła się. Pocieszała także swego brata, który próbował zaprosić na bal Fleur Delacour, będąc pod wpływem jej mocy przyciągania mężczyzn, którą posiadała, gdyż jej babcia była wilą. Numer 12., Grimmauld Place Po tym jak Harry powiadomiłDumbledore'a o powrocie Voldemorta, reaktywował on Zakon Feniksa. Rodzice Ginny aktywnie włączyli się w jego działalność. Weasleyowie zostali rozlokowani w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu, latem 1995 roku. Ginny pomagała Hermionie i swojej matcew sprzątaniu i dezynfekcji domu, tak by nadawał się na bazę operacyjną. Poznała prawdziwą historięSyriusza Blacka i spotkała Nimfadorę Tonks, która stała się dla niej i Hermiony starszą siostrą. Gdy Harry przybył na Grimmauld Place, Ginny, dzięki swym relacjom z Michaelem, była pewna siebie w jego towarzystwie i mogła z nim normalnie rozmawiać. Gwardia Dumbledore'a Ginny wróciła do Hogwartu we wrześniu 1995 roku. Podczas podróży pociągiem, przedstawia Harry'emu i Neville'owi swoją przyjaciółkę zRavenclawu, Lunę Lovegood, która też jest na czwartym roku. Nową nauczycielkąObrony Przed Czarną Magią zostaje Dolores Umbridge, pracująca dla Knota. Zgodnie z zaleceniami Ministra Magii, Umbridge naucza jedynie teorii. W związku z tym, za namową Hermiony, Harry decyduje się na utworzenie grupy, która zajmowałaby się nauką prawdziwej obrony. Ginny dołącza do tej grupy, przyprowadzając ze sobąMichaela. Na pierwszym spotkaniu wymyśla nazwęGwardia Dumbledore'a. Quidditch i szpital św. Munga Tuż przed świętami w 1995 roku, Harry, Fred i George dostali od Umbridge dożywotni zakaz gry w quidditcha, za zaatakowanie Malfoya, który drwił z ich rodzin, żeby sobie ulżyć po przegranym meczu. Ginny dołączyła do drużyny w zastępstwie za Harry'ego. Ginny stwierdziła, że nie jest tak dobra jak Harry, więc jak w przyszłym roku Harry wróci do drużyny, to ona będzie starała się zostać ścigającą, bo woli strzelać gole, niż szukać znicza. Ron, Ginny, Fred i Georgedowiadują się o ataku na ichojca. Święta miałybyć szczęśliwym okresem dla Ginny, ale wszystko popsuło pokąsanie jej ojca przez Nagini. Artur Weasley przeżył tylko dlatego, że Harry widział atak we śnie i powiadomił o tym Dumbledore'a. Razem z Harrym i braćmi, została wysłana przez dyrektora naGrimmauld Place, by tam oczekiwali na dalsze wiadomości. Gdy zostali poinformowani, że ich ojciec przeżyje, następnego dnia udali się dośw. Munga, by go odwiedzić. Po wizycie, Harry był przekonany, że to on był tym wężem i zaczął wszystkich unikać. Gdy Ginny dowiedziała się, że Harry uważa się za opętanego przez Voldemorta, zapytała go, czy ma luki w pamięci. Harry stwierdził, że nie ma, więc Ginny z całą pewnością stwierdziła, że nie został opętany. Dodatkowo przypomniała mu, że mógł ją zapytać o szczegóły, bo jest jedyną znaną mu osobą, którą Voldemort opętał. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic Ron, Luna, Neville, Harry,Hermione i Ginny. W czerwcu, w czasie egzaminu z historii magii, Harry miał wizję Syriusza, torturowanego przez Voldemorta w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ginny pomogła Harry'emu i Hermionie w skorzystaniu z kominka w gabinecie Umbridge by za pomocąSieci Fiuu sprawdzić, czy Syriusza nie ma na Grimmauld Place, zanim wyruszą go ratować. Kiedy Harry i Hermiona włamywali się do gabinetu, Ron pobiegł do Umbridge, by powiedzieć, że Irytek demoluje klasę, a Ginny i Luna przepędzały ludzi z korytarza, twierdząc, że ktoś rozpylił tam gaz. Niestety Umbridge nie dała się nabrać. Przy pomocy Brygady Inkwizycyjnej wyłapała wszystkich, ale wcześniej Harry zdołał się dowiedzieć od Stworka, że Syriusza nie ma w domu. Ginny została złapana przez jakąś Ślizgonkę, która ją zakneblowała i trzymała od tyłu w mocnym uścisku o czym świadczy fragment: Ginny próbowała przydepnąć stopy tęgiej szóstoklaśistce, która trzymała ją od tyłu w mocnym uścisku. Gdy Neville zobaczył co się dzieje, próbował jej pomóc i jego też złapano. Walka ze śmierciożercami w Sali Przepowiedni. Ginny, Luna i Ron, zostali odseparowani od reszty. W czasie walk Ginny skręciła nogę w kostce i nie brała aktywnego udziału w dalszej części bitwy. W kluczowym momencie walki pojawili się członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, w tym także Syriusz, który w trakcie pojedynku z Bellatriks, wpadł za zasłonę przy kamiennym łuku, co skończyło się jego śmiercią. Po walce wszyscy wrócili do Hogwartu. Ginny bardzo szybko opuściła skrzydło szpitalne, gdyżpani Pomfrey potrafi takie urazy wyleczyć w kilka chwil. Gdy po zakończeniu roku wracali pociągiem do domu, Ginny zdradziła, że zerwała z Cornerem. Ron ucieszył się z tego powodu, ale mina mu zrzedła, gdy dowiedział się, że Ginny zaczęła chodzić z Deanem. Piąty rok i Pierwsza Bitwa o Hogwart Ginny Weasley. Lato 1996 roku, Ginny spędziła w Norze, z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną. Pomimo tego, że musiała znosić miłość Billa, Fleur Delacour, którą nazwała Flegmą, miała udane wakacje. Mogła ćwiczyć quidditcha, grając z Harrym, Ronem i nieumiejącą grać Hermioną. Planowała dostać się do drużyny na pozycję ścigającego. W czasie wyprawy na Pokątną, udali się do sklepu, który otworzyli Fred i George. Ginny kupiła tam sobie swoje pierwsze zwierzątko. Małego, purpurowego Puszka Pigmejskiego, któremu dała na imię Arnold. Siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego Ginny z Harrym podczas jego 17. urodzin Przez następne kilka dni, Ginny nie spędzała zbyt wiele czasu z Harrym, z powodu ich wcześniejszego zerwania, jednak uczucie, którym go darzyła, nie uległo zmianie. Podczas obiadu, Harry zdradził, że on, Ron i Hermiona mają zadanie do wykonania, które pozwoli powstrzymaćVoldemorta. Zbliżały się siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego i Ginny zastanawiała się, co mogłaby mu dać. Ostatecznie, zdecydowała się na inne rozwiązanie. Gdy nadszedł 31 lipca, Ginny zaprosiła Harry'ego do swojego pokoju i pocałowała go tak, jak nigdy przedtem. Miało mu to przypominać o niej, podczas wyprawy. Wygląd Ginny Weasley Ginny, podobnie jak Fred i George, odziedziczyła wiele po swojej matce. Jest niewysoka i ma jasne, brązowe oczy. Zarówno jej matka, jak i ojciec, mają rude włosy, więc naturalne jest to, że jej długie i pachnące włosy są właśnie tego koloru. W szkole Ginny cieszyła się dużą popularnością wśród chłopców, co można uznać za dowód na to, że była atrakcyjną dziewczyną. Patronus Patronus Ginny - koń Ginny jest niezwykle bystra i utalentowana. Podczas spotkań Gwardii Dumbledore'a, opanowała zaklęcie Patronusa, które sprawiało wiele problemów wielu dorosłym czarodziejom. Patronusem Ginny jest koń. [10]. Do perfekcji opanowała także wyczarowywanie Upiorogacków - demonów z nietoperzymi skrzydłami, które atakowały przeciwnika. Relacje Rodzina Rodzina Weasley'ów Ginny wychowywała się w biednej, lecz kochającej się rodzinie. Stąd jej relacje z poszczególnymi jej członkami, były na ogół dobre. Jako najmłodsze dziecko i jedyna córka, była darzona szczególną troską ze strony matki, która starała się ją chronić, zazwyczaj w bardzo przesadny sposób. Często doprowadzało to do kłótni, gdyż Ginny nie godziła się z nadmierną opiekuńczością i dziecięcym traktowaniem. Nigdy natomiast, otwarcie nie sprzeciwiła się swojemu ojcu. Ze wszystkich braci, największym szacunkiem darzyła Billa. Zawsze broniła jego decyzji, odnośnie wyglądu i ubioru, gdy tylko matka zaczynała mu prawić w związku z tym kazania. Przez długi czas nie mogła jednak zaakceptować jego związku z Fleur Delacour. Gdy Bill został oszpecony przez Greybacka, a Fleur nie odrzuciła go z tego powodu, Ginny zmieniła zdanie na jej temat, co nie znaczy, że Fleur przestała ją denerwować. Dobre stosunki miała też z Charliem, natomiast nienajlepsze z Percym. Pogorszenie nastąpiło po tym, jak Percy pokłócił się z ojcem[11] i wyprowadził się z domu. Gdy jednak Percy pojawił się w domu na święta w 1996 roku, Ginny, Fred i George nie zmarnowali okazji, by mu dopiec. Ginny miała dobre kontakty z bliźniakami, których w pewnym stopniu przypominała, pod kątem charakteru. Często zdarzało jej się kłócić z Ronem, który jest o rok starszy od niej, ale nigdy nie zmieniło się w to w długotrwały, poważny konflikt, jak było w przypadku Percy'ego. Harry Potter Harry Potter jest miłością jej życia, odkąd ujrzała go pierwszy raz na stacji King's Cross. Uczucie to było dla Ginny powodem cierpienia, które przelewała w Dziennik Toma Riddle'a, dając mu moc, która pozwoliła mu przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Harry ocalił ją przed śmiercią. Ginny od tamtej pory była w stanie z nim rozmawiać, ale wciąż była bardzo nieśmiała. Hermiona doradziła jej, by spotykała się z innymi chłopakami. Skorzystała z tej rady, stąd jej związek z Michealem Cornerem i Deanem Thomasem. Okazało się, że właśnie dzięki temu, że pozornie przestała kochać się w Harrym, zaczęła normalnie zachowywać się w jego obecności, dzięki czemu mógł poznać jej prawdziwy charakter. Pozornie, gdyż nigdy nie straciła nadziei, że Harry ją pokocha. Luna Lovegood Ginny była jedną z nielicznych przyjaciółek Luny. Często zmuszała innych ludzi, by przestali nazywać ją Pomyluną, z powodu jej dziwnych poglądów i wierzeń. Luna także lubiła Ginny, czego wyraz dała podczas komentowania meczu Gryfonów z Puchonami. Powiedziała wtedy, że bardzo lubi Ginny, bo jest miła. Luna w swoim pokoju miała powieszony rysunek, z pięcioma portretami i podpisem przyjaciele. Oprócz Harry'ego, Rona, Hermiony i Neville'a, była tam też podobizna Ginny. J.K. Rowling o Ginny Bonnie Wright jako Ginny Weasley. Według mojego planu – wydaje mi się, że w pełni go zrealizowałam - czytelnicy, podobnie jak i Harry, mieli odkryć w Ginny idealną dziewczynę dla niego. Jest twarda w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu, a Harry potrzebuje kogoś, kto sprosta wyzwaniu bycia z taką osobą jak on - bo jest w pewnym sensie przerażającym partnerem. Jest jakby naznaczony. A ona jest zabawna i myślę, że jest również bardzo wyrozumiała i ciepła. Takich cech Harry oczekuje od swojej idealnej partnerki. Ale wydaje mi się – a mówię tu o przeszłości - że kiedyś przerażał ją wizerunek Harry’ego. Kiedy Ginny w wieku dziesięciu lat po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Harry’ego, był on dla niej trochę jak gwiazda rocka, o której wszyscy mówią i którą wszyscy znają. Nigdy nie chciałam, żeby to Ginny była pierwszą dziewczyną, którą Harry pocałuje. Harry musiał do tego związku dorosnąć. W swoich książkach staram się pokazać, jak mocno Harry dojrzał. Jednym ze sposobów na pokazanie tego jest scena w pociągu do Hogwartu z szóstej części. Pamiętacie sytuację, gdy w Zakonie Feniksa do przedziału weszła Cho? Harry pomyślał wtedy: Wolałbym żeby zastała mnie w jakimś lepszym towarzystwie. Był wtedy z Luną i Neville’em. Identyczna sytuacja jest w Księciu Półkrwi, gdzie Harry znowu siedzi w przedziale z Luną i Neville’em, ale tym razem już sporo dorósł i wie, że siedzi z najfajniejszymi osobami w całym pociągu. Może nie wyglądają zbyt cool, ale teraz już Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co jest w życiu wartościowe i że na pewno nie jest to wygląd. Mam wrażenie, że w tej części Harry i Ginny są na równym poziomie rozwoju emocjonalnego. Oboje bardzo zmienili się emocjonalnie i pozbyli się wielu złudzeń, więc naprawdę dobrze mi się o nich pisało. Bardzo lubię postać Ginny. Kategoria:Osoby